The Olive Theory
by musingsofnobody
Summary: “You hate olives, right? Me? I love olives. See? That’s the olive theory.”


A/N: I don't own Chuck. This is rated M. You have been warned. This is my first time doing this, and I don't know if it's any good. This came up because I just started watching "How I Met Your Mother" thus, the olive theory.

**The Olive Theory**

"You know, the olive theory works for us." He's a little drunk, and he really has no control with what he's saying anymore. Yet this is the time he's being most truthful – no holds barred.

"Chuck, are you drunk?" She asks. They're on top of the Buy More. She had tried her best to get there as fast as she can, fearing something bad might've happened when he called her.

"You hate olives, right? Me? I love olives. See? That's the olive theory." He points to her as he slurs something more which she couldn't make out. She has no idea why she's with a drunk Chuck at the moment.

She'd decided to bring him to her hotel instead. Why she had done that? She's not so sure. But she's leading herself to believe, that Ellie wouldn't want to see her brother drunk, thus the decision.

"Okay, let's get you out of those clothes." She mutters to him, and she feels awkward. Mostly, because he's so helpless, but also, if they had been at normal circumstances, she won't be doing what she's doing now.

When she turns to get him a towel, he grabs her by the hand. Something she really hadn't expected. The next thing that happens, surprises her even more.

And as their lips touched, all reasons that she shouldn't be doing this fell straight out of the window. She knows she'll probably regret this in the morning, but her emotions outweighed her reasons.

She shivers lustfully, and holds back a moan when she felt his hand run down under her shirt until it reached that part of her body he's never touched.

Her face is flushed, and her cheeks burned with heat. She could run down a thousand reasons why they should be stopping before things got any more complicated, she wanted to push herself away from him – if only she could.

So when he kisses her again, she's a little tentative to return it. She should just push him off, slap him, something to awake him from the daze he's in, but she doesn't, because she knows that despite her being the super agent that she is, she's never been strong enough to resist his kisses.

"Sarah…" He mutters while his hands gripped her hips and she wraps her arms around his neck, granting him entrance to her mouth.

Despite everything, his lips have never felt familiar dueling with hers. His hand felt like they're meant to be holding her, and all rational thought left, flew out of the window.

She realizes she wants this as much as he does – more even. She knows this would prove to be a problem in the morning, but she knows she'll have him to deal with it later.

When he turns them so he's on top of her, he leans in even closer, she feels his arousal against her, and suddenly, she felt as if every nerve of her body shoots electricity.

He runs his hand against her back. She shuddered once again at his actions. He pauses momentarily, as if suddenly aware of what he's been doing, he almost stops – almost.

But all incentive to stop vanished, because she's already started undoing his belt. She turns so that she's on top, her thighs holding him down.

Not to be outdone, he anxiously pulls the straps of her orange tank down, her bra, follows, and then she's exposed to him completely. He groans involuntarily, bringing himself on top, as he catches one of her nipples in his mouth, tracing circles with his tongue.

She arches her back, rubbing herself against him creating friction that almost makes him lose his balance. The prevalent ache forming between her thighs, makes her lose it all.

"Chuck…I…I…" He moves to her neck, her collarbone, while his hand massaged one of her breasts. Her mouth slightly parted as she breathed heavily.

He thinks if he doesn't stop what he's doing, he's going to come without being inside her. So, he pulls back in a displeasured groan, taking in the most erotic sight he's ever seen.

The next thing she does had his both hands supporting his weight. He shuts his eyes as she stroked his throbbing member, making him imagine what it would be like if she took him in his mouth, tongue lathing sensitive skin.

He gathers the strength he could muster and rid her of her pants, and underwear. She moaned in shock when he slips as finger inside her and another, causing her to loosen her grip on him.

He must've rubbed her on the right spot, because when his thumb brushes with her clit, it has her holding on to anything that could steady her movements. Their breaths become heavier, shallower.

She clenches around his fingers, and continued to massage one of her breasts with his tongue, stimulating every nerve in her body, causing her to bite her lip.

"Chuck…please…" Her moans are now muffled by his lips as she clenched around him again and again. He felt her wetness and it caused him to drive out his fingers instantly.

She must've had enough, because she turns them again. Without thinking, she sits into him. Her eyes snap open as she held onto him for support. Not about to allow her to lead, he rolls them over.

He felt her tighten around him, her muscles clenching. He grasps her by the shoulder, pulling himself slightly out, and thrusting deeper. Her breaths are heavier than before.

She then realizes that what they're doing isn't love making, but just sex, and it hurts her. But she chooses to think about it later, because now, she has to enjoy the last time she could be with him.

His skin grinds with her clit and it sends her on the edge once more, causing her to meet his thrusts more eagerly.

"Oh God, Sarah…" He felt him shoot inside of her, and as if on cue, she comes with him and they both collapse in bed. Eventually he pulled out of her, and pulled the covers over them. Her heart sunk for even thinking it wasn't love making they made, because right before she closed her eyes, he told her something.

"I love you Sarah Walker, yours will be the only olives I'll ever eat."

* * *

Okay! Please leave your thoughts. :D


End file.
